Plants Vs. Zombies Storm of the Warfare
'Plants Vs. Zombies Storm of the Warfare '''is a 1st person shooter developed by JadehillGames where you play as the Plant Heroes in PvZH in a Shooter styled battle. Story The game takes place in the future of suburbia and zomburbia, where the world is in need of some plants and zombies that can battle for their sides like never before! And a storm is incomming, a real storm. It rains and thunders everywhere when you play this game. And you control the plant heroes. You control the zombie heroes. You control the desteny of your side. Gameplay Storm of the Warfare is a compedative game whit the "Pointology" Game mechanic, saying that every gamemode is about standing at a sertain point to win. There are currently 20 Heroes (10 on each side), whit currently 4 Gamemodes and 8 Maps Update History * 10th of June 20XX: Game Announced Heroes The game is based of of heroes. Each side has 10 heroes and they have all an unice playstyle. Plants Zombies Gamemodes Turf Takeover (6v6) Capture 4 Gardens/Graveyards and 1 Special zone to win! * ''Tokyo Gardens ''(Zombies Assult) * ''Zomtropia ''(Plants Assult) * ''London Streets ''(Zombies Assult) * ''Air Base Z ''(Plants Assult) Suburbination (5v5) Controll X zones and tally points until the end of the match * ''Tokyo Tower ''(4 Zones) * ''Z-Tech Factory ''(3 Zones) * ''Finland Forest ''(4 Zones) * ''Kaboomer Land ''(4 Zones) Capture the Flag (6v6) Capture enemy flag and defend your own flag, first to 3 flags wi * ''Air Base P '' * ''Mech Ztorage * The Wasteland * Fighting Stadium King of the Hill (5v5) Controll one zone and the one keeping it when the time is out wins! * Checkpoint Kairo * Checkpoint Brazil * Checkpoint Paris * Checkpoint Ottowa Stickerpacks All of these stickers can be obtained by winning a match, they contain Character Upgrades, Skins/Coustomization and gestures. Many coustomizations can be bought individualy whit coins in the Hero Menu. List of Packs * Basic Pack (Cheapest, lest chance of legendary) Earnd by Ranking up * Rank Zone Up! (Chance of max 1 Legendary and guaranteed a Super Rare) * Turf Takeover Pack (Contains Character Upgrades, Skins, Coustomizables and Gestures) Obtained by winning a round of Turf Takeover * Suburbination Pack (Contains Character Upgrades, Skins, Coustomizables and Gestures) Obtained by winning a round of Suburbination * Capture the Pack (Contains Character Upgrades, Skins, Coustomizables and Gestures) Obtained by winning a round of Capture the Flag * King of the Hill Pack (Contains Character Upgrades, Skins, Coustomizables and Gestures) Obtained by winning a round of King of The Hill * Legendary Pack (Highest chance of Legendaries) 80,000 Coins * Promo Up Pack (Contains your reward for Promoting a Hero) Obtained by Promoting a Hero Changed and New Features Vanquishes Before SotW, there was 3 types of Vanquishes * Vanquish: Final Blow * Shared Vanquish: Damaged more then 65% of the enemies health * Assist: Damaged more then 35% of the enemies health Now, every time you damage more then 60% of the enemies health, you get the full vanquish.Category:Games Category:Storm of the Warfare Category:WolfGirl Category:Noice Stuff Category:Main Page Category:Many Categories